Beautiful Consequences
by Son of oblivion
Summary: Anther has been defeated, his Forces scatter, that was just the beginning. The Angels are coming back, and they want revenge. Anna, Daughter of Percy, must race against time to bring her father back. With help of some old friends, they may just make it in time? But a cretin Demigod doesn't want them to secede. Can Anna and her friend save her father, or will the angels beat them.
1. Prolog

**AN: Sorry for that the AN is at the beginning of the chapter, but there is very important warnings I need to give you guy's**

 **The First warn is that this is rated M for Nude scenes, lots of cursing, and gore (Maybe on the gore).**

 **The second is that I am going to be changing up the writing style for this story.**

 **The third is that I am not holding back any ideas I get, meaning that if I get a sex scene in mind I will write it down and post it. Not keeping it to myself like I normally do (Meaning this story will most likely to be very dark).**

 **The Fourth warning is that this will be a lot more detailed fight scenes, longer chapters (3,000 to 5,000 words), more in depth look into the plotline, better Plotline.**

 **The Fifth warning is that there will be more than one Plotline going within this story. (At least 3 Plotlines)**

 **The sixth Warning is the this story will be nothing like the first.**

 **The Seventh warning is that I have opened up a new content for this story. I will be accepting any Ideas from you guys as well as Omake if you make them and I like them.**

 **The Eighth warning is that this will contain GirlXGirl and a couple of hints of GuyXGuy. just so you know.**

 **The Ninth warning is for those readers who have read this story saga since book 1's first chapter. The will be a change in some of the characters personality's. Some will be minor, others will be major.**

 **The Last warning is that this story will be in three main Pov's. Sarafine's, Anna's, and Lily's. Other Pov's may come and go.**

 **Also, any Characters from the Omakes from the chapters in book 1 will appear within this story. Enjoy Chapter 1. Oh and before I forget, Chapter two will be a updated version of the Powers and abilities chapter from Book 1.**

Sally's Pov

Jackson Home

I looked at my Granddaughter once again. She had Percy raven black hair, that much I was sure about. She looked a bit like Thalia, but she looked more like my son. Her eyes were almost as spellbinding as Percy's, Her right eye was the same as her Mother's, sky blue. Her left eye was Midnight purple with specks of black in them. Both eye's had a ring of sea green, the same color as Percy's eyes were, around the outside of the Isrs.

Her choice of clothing was closer to Percy's than Thalia's. She wore a Purple Trench coat that went down to her ankles. She had Purple, Black, and Dark Grey BDU pants. She had a tank top on in place of a normal shirt. She had two swords strapped to her back, and I would bet my life on it, she more weapons hidden within the trench coat.

Thalia was wearing her same old outfit. I was knock out of my thoughts as Nick came walking through the door.

"Hey guys, we're home." Nick called out as he walked through the door.

"Grandma, is there any apples left?" Eizze said as she closed the door behind her. Nick tossed her an apple as soon as she look his way. "Nice try Nick." She said as she caught the apple an bit into it.

"So? Who are our guest." Nick asked.

"Hi Nick." Thalia said as she stopped in front of him.

"Thalia….Let me guess, it's Mentor's fault." Nick stated more than asked.

"Yep, now, let me introduce you to the people here. You already know the twins and Nico, right."

"Yep, I also know Ethan, Lena, Vivian and Tracy, as well as Lily. Although I'm not to sure on who the one in the trench coat. Than there's Ice."

My Brother said hey in an insulted tone while I just snickered.

"Hello, Godfather Nick Rogers." Anna replied to Nick's confusion about her.

Nick's eyes went wide at that. "Anna?"

"In the flesh, or Shadows if you will. I still don't have good control over it. Yes, I've been following the stuff you've been telling me." Anna's body and clothes turned into shadows before turning back. "Sin, if you don't shut up I am going to kill you. I don't care if Nyx ordered you to follow me, that doesn't mean you have to annoy the Hades out of me. Well you tell Erebus to go take it to my Father."

"Umm….Anna, are you feeling ok?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Than why are you talking to yourself?"

"Sin is a Shadow Warrior that was born around the Time I first transformed into Shadow Warrior mode." Anna clarified when she saw the looks of confusion on our faces. "When I turn into a shadow."

"Ok…."

"One of my Father's titles is Father of The Shadow Warriors. I am the first Shadow Warrior, Sin is the eldest of all the Shadow Warriors."

"Ok, next question. Ms. Jackson."

"Yes?"

"Umm...where was my Father born?" Anna asked the question Thalia was going to asked.

"Just outside of Moscow, Russia. Why do you ask?"

"In order to bring my Father back I need to go to the place he was born at. There is the place to bring him back and free him from the cell that rest upon my neck."

"Hey Anna?"

"Sister."

"When did you get a tattoo?" Eizze asked.

"I never got one, why are you asking this question?"

"Because you have a Tattoo of black veins going up your neck."

Anna gained a look of panic and terror. "Did you say Black Veins?"

"Yeah, they're going from below the caller to the bottom of your eye's. Why are you asking me this?"

Instead of answering, Anna bolted off and closed the door to Percy's old room.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her." Lily said as she jogged off to the door to go into Percy's old room. When the door opened, Lily was grabbed by the shirt and pulled into the room.

"I guess they'll come out when whatever they're doing is over." Ice said with a worried tone.

Something's wrong, Ice never shows any emotion of any kind. "You know what's happening to her, don't you." I said with a 'You'd better answer me' Tone.

"And you better not lie to us." Thalia said as lighting gathered in her hands.

"Percy didn't tell me very much about the subject of the Black veins. He only told me that I am to bring Anna to him as fast as I can, and to make sure she does not use her powers. That's all he told me." Ice explained.

"I guess that will have to do for now. I wonder what it is that made her bolt off like that? I guess she'll tell us when she's ready." I muttered.

Lily's Pov

Inside Percy's old room

"Anna, what's wrong? And why are you completely naked?" I asked as I looked away trying not to get a nosebleed from seeing her without her clothes.

"Lily, I need your eyes, I need you to trace the veins that are covering my body." Anna said, not caring that she was going to be touched in places no one should touch but herself.

"Ok…" I muttered as I started to trace the lines on her back. They started on her lower back, very close to her ass. I followed the lines all the way down her legs and back up to the back of her neck, where the lines vanished within her hair. "Those are all the lines on your back side."

"Now, trace the veins that cover my chest and anywhere ."

'I wonder if knows how much she's torturing me right now.' I thought to myself as I traced the veins.

"Think you Lily." Anna said in a grim tone as soon as I was done tracing the veins that marked her body.

"Now are you going to tell me what all of this is about?" I asked, very worried about her.

"...I'm slowly dying."

"..." I couldn't speak, so I just waited for her to explain everything.

"These marks that have appeared on my body are just the first signs. When the veins cover all of my body I will begin to feel the effects kick in. The first effect is that I will always be tired. this effect will last about one week before the second effect kicks in, that effect is pain. I will be in a lot of pain for about three weeks. The final effect is death."

"How do we stop it."

"We free my Father."

"Why do we need to free him?"

"Do you know why I'm always by his side, no matter where he goes?"

"I thought it was because he was overprotective."

"He trust me not to make foolish mistakes. No, his Aura keeps these effects at bay because I have no Aura of my own. That is the way all children of the night and darkness are born. My Father's Aura appeared after three years of being with Nyx, than he lived with Grandma for the rest of his childhood. I was not able to get my own Aura be for Kronos hit me with a time spell that aged me to be sixteen years old. I'm only about two years old, really."

"So we have about four weeks till you die?" I asked

"Basicly."

"Is there any way to slow it down?"

"Yeah, there is a way."

"That might be what."

"If I stop fight for a while and focus on changing the drain of my Aura, I could add about half a week max."

"What if you were to 'feed' off of someone else's Aura?"

"Whoever would volunteer for that would be in for some pain."

"Then 'feed' off my Aura, I'll take the pain." I told her, not wavering at all.

"Fine, but if I am to 'feed' off your Aura, it may be uncomfortable for you."

"How so?"

"I need to kiss you for as long as I am 'feeding' off your Aura because I am not as familiar with your Aura as I am with my dads."

I gave her a simile "It's not going to be uncomfortable at all Anna." I told her, what I didn't say is that I would enjoy it, alot.

I closed my eyes and waited for Anna to kiss me, hoping I wouldn't react in any kind of way. I think life hates me, I really do, because the moment Anna's lips met mine I did not feel the pain Anna said I would feel, only pure bliss. I knew why I felt this, I just didn't want Anna to know about the feelings I felt for her. Without thinking or realizing what I was doing, I kissed Anna back. It wasn't until Anna pulled away did I realize what I had just done.

"Lily….thank you" Anna muttered to me.

"Your welcome." I replied, not looking her in the eye's. I took a glance at her. "Anna, the black veins, their a light Grey now."

"Good, that means I am able to 'feed' off of your Aura. I know have about two months worth of Aura if I don't use my Powers, and one month if I do."

"Don't forget Anna, you still have me, so don't be afraid to use your power freely, I can just give you more of my Aura at any time."

"I'll remember that."

Sarafine's Pov

Realm of Light

"Lady Nyx, how long till I can return to the Earth?" I asked the woman who has been at my side for the past six years.

"Only a year left to go, you need to finish your training first." Nyx said as she walked towards me.

"Now, lets see how far you've come. Attack me."

Percy's Pov

Inside the gem

I watched from the prison Anther put me in as I waited for the pain of my Powers and abilities to merge together. I guess it's time to get back to testing the limits of my new powers.

Sea's Pov

"Yay, I'm finally free of that prison!" I shouted out in joy.

"You're not the only one sister."

"Earth! Sky! Your free as well!"

"Yes, well, Percy's imprisonment has broken the shackles of our prison. Now, I think it's time to go meet his friends and introduce ourselves."

Abyss's Pov

'My sisters are free, well they won't be alive for very long. Nexus and Nova are free as well, but their power is laughable. I don't think that they will be doing any kind of fighting till their at full power. I feel sorry for them, I've been free for decades now and I'm still not at full power, close, but not yet.'

No one's Pov

Tartarus

Tartarus was upset, the pit was shaking non stop now, as if it was moving. the monsters in the pit knew something was happening, something that upset the Primordial of the Pit himself. That's was not even saying anything about Nyx not at her mansion any more. Something bad was coming, something that will change the both the mortal and godly worlds forever. Something that could end everything.

Unknown Pov

I watch as my beloved's Daughter get ready to go to Camp Half-Blood for the first time, despite it being against Percy's wishes.

I sighed once again.

"Anna Jackson, you are much more troublesome than your father was at that age. You may end up destroying more than you will save in your life. You're just like Percy in so many ways. I just hope you don't repeat your Father's mistake and open the seal to release **Vetitum unum** from her prison. Percy could barely hold her back at their first meeting when he first released the seal."

Flashback

Day after Thalia's Death

Camp Half-Blood Forest

Percy's Pov

I can't believe it!

I can't see Anna!

My own Daughter!

I shook my head to clear it of the negative thoughts that started to cloud it.

"I guess I should train in the powers as the child of Nyx and Erebus."

-One Hour Later-

"Midnight Slash!" I yelled as I slashed Riptide though the air. I let myself fall into a old training stance I had once used to draw the water from the air itself before I learned how to do it without any help.

" Seal Open: The Forbidden one!" I yelled, not knowing what I was doing as a seal appeared in front of me.

" _Finally! I'm Free!_ " A demonic female voiced yelled as the Seal Shattered. " _Now I shall destroy this world, once and for all!_ "

"Ah crap."

" _A Mortal? I am a bit hungry. You should feel honored that I am going to eat you._ "

"Well, it's not like I don't hear that everyday since I turned twelve." I muttered as I got a good at the demon I had just summoned. It was about my height, it's skin tone was a deep dark blue, it had a pair of dark blue bat-like wings. I tensed, ready to attack at a moments notice.

The demon let out a growl before it lunged at me, it's claws ready to rip my throat out.

"I'm not your normal prey, I fight back." I said as I dodged the demon and snapped my wrist as if I using a whip. The water in the air formed a 9ft long whip that wrapped around the demon's body. Using my body as a weight, I pulled as hard as I could. The demon spun around, using both the spin on the demon and sliced the demon's wings off. The demon let out a shriek that nearly made me go deaf.

" _How dare you touch me! You will die a slow and painful death!_ "

"I've heard that one before." I muttered as I dodged a blast of some kind of energy the demon threw at me. "I'm not going to let you destroy anything, nor will I be defeated by the likes of you. Midnight Slash!" I as I launched my attack on the demon. I started to form a ball of Dark Energy in my left hand. "Dark Nova!" I yelled as I slammed the ball of Dark Energy in the spot the demon's wing where.

I made a few hand signs without think. "The Seal of Darkness: Sealing. The Seal of Night: Sealing. The Seal of the Mist: Sealing. The Seal of Water: Sealing. The Seal of the Stars: Sealing. Using the five Seals, I create The Seal of The Five Elemental Binding: Contain." I dropped to one knee. "You shall forever be Contained with the Elements themselves!" I yelled as I finished the Seal, what happened next was still a bit blurry.

End Flashback

No one's Pov

With the Unknown one

A young girl, around the age 20 years old, was staring into a large bowl with water in it. The water with in the bowl rippled and shimmered until the image of a younger girl appeared. The girl had about 7 people around her, they appeared to be talking about something. The girl looking into the bowl started to say something.

"Anna Talia Grace Jackson, you are so much like your Father, it's scary. You have a long way to go before you ready to fight you Fathers enemy's. Tero, Abyss, Tartarus, Nova, Nexus, The Forbidden One, and The Gate Keeper. You have a hard and long life ahead of you, but I have faith that you will being Percy back. You and your Father, Percy, are the key to our Victory and our survival." The girl muttered. "Once your enemy's have been defeated, I can finally meet you, my beloved." The girl waved her hand over the bowl. The image of the girl shimmered before it vanished. "Good luck, Anna Talia Grace Jackson."

 **AN: That concludes the first chapter of Beautiful Consequences. It's not as long as I wanted it to be but it will have to do for now. I have a Question for you guys. I will post a poll on my Profile, The question is 'Do you want me to create a website using Google website creator about the characters themselves?' That's means the Character Bio's.**

 **Anna: Hi Guys.**

 **Me: How the hell did you get in here?**

 **Jonathan: I let her in.**

 **My eye's widened.**

 **Me: You closed the doorway behind you guys, right?**

 **Jonathan: No, why do you ask?**

 **A roar shook the house.**

 **Me: You dumbass!**

 **A giant dragon blast the wall down.**

 **Me: The Dark Dragon of the Abyss.**

 **Pulls out a sword.**

 **Me: I'll be back, then we will talk about your access to the Doorway. For Oblivion!**

 **Runs at the Dragon.**

 **Anna: Go help him, I'll sign us off.**

 **Jonathan: Got it.**

 **Set's hands on fire.**

 **Anna: Bye guys.**


	2. New Stats

Types of Incubus, Succubus, Casters, The Lilum, and the Demigod Elites

Succubus:

Alpha Succubus: A male Incubus that was bitten by three or more Succubus during the transformation stage. An Alpha Succubus are the strongest type of Succubus there is, no Succubus or Incubus can withstand the raw strength, speed, and power an Alpha Succubus can hold.

Light Succubus: A Succubus who has the powers over the light and has no ties with the power of the Dark.

Dark Succubus: The opposite of a Light Succubus

High Succubus: A slightly stronger than normal Succubus.

Necro-Succubus: A Succubus that has the power over the dead and shadows. These types of Succubus are fairly common within a family of Succubus/Incubus who all has been Dark Succubus/Incubus.

Incubus:

Light Incubus: An Incubus who has the powers over the light and has no ties with the power of the Dark.

Dark Incubus: The opposite of a Light Incubus

High Incubus: A slightly stronger than Normal Incubus.

Necro-Incubus: An Incubus who has the power over the dead and shadows. These types of Incubus are common within a family of Incubus/Succubus who all has been Dark Incubus/Succubus.

Types of Caster's

A Caster is a mystical and supernatural being with ability to use magic, known as casting. A Caster, except the Duchannes, is able to choose whether he or she wants to become Light (good) or Dark (evil), depending on their true nature, personality, and at any time.

Dark Caster's:

Dark Caster: Normal Caster that has turned.

Dark Necro-Caster: A Dark Caster with the powers over the dead and shadows.

Catalyst: A natural gone dark

Blood Catalyst: A Catalyst that can control the blood in someone's body and is twice as strong as a normal Catalyst

Midnight Blood Catalyst: A new type of Catalyst created by 'Percy' Nero Jackson after absorbing power from the Nexus of Light to stay alive and save his family. A Midnight Blood Catalyst can use the powers of a Natural, Catalyst, and Blood Catalyst, the extent of the power this kind of Caster holds is still unknown.

Light Caster's:

Light Caster: A normal Caster.

Natural: A light Caster that can control the elements and more.

Life Natural: A Natural that can control almost all elements of Life.

Midnight Life Natural: The complete opposite of a midnight Blood Catalyst.

Types of Angels

Archangel: Highest level of the Angel races as well as the Strongest known type of Angel.

Angel: Main type of Angel and the most common.

Semi-Archangel/Angel: A child of a Angel/Archangel and a Demi-Archangel/Angel.

Tri-Archangel: A child of a Demi-Archangel and a Archangel.

Tri-Angel: A child of a Demi-Angel and a Angel

Demi-Archangel: A child of an Archangel and a Human.

Demi-Angel: A child of an Angel and a Human.

Still needs to be classified:

Lena holds both the powers of a Catalyst and a Natural, or Light and Dark. The powers of this type of Caster are still widely unknown.

John Breed is a hybrid Incubus; he holds the powers of both a Caster and an Incubus. He does not have to feed on blood or dreams to keep his strength up or stay alive, and the sun has no effect on him.

The Lilum:

 **The Lilum** : also known as the Demon Queen and usually inhabits the body of Lillian English. She controls the Wheel of Fate and appears in Beautiful Chaos.

Angelic Abilities

Wings made of the domains the Angel's control.

Archangel Control: the ability to control the abilities of Angel's.

Angelic Wrath: a short boost to all of the Angelic powers fueled by anger and rage.

Angel's Will: A barrier that blocks all attacks, strength of the barrier depends on the will of the user.

Angelic Rage: uses a angels rage and anger to boost their defence.

Angelic Bloodlust: when an Angel or Archangel rage, hate, or anger gets out of control they enter a 'berserker mode'. They lose all sense of control and only go on instinct.

Angelic Healing: An Angel of any kind has the ability of rapid healing, they can 'push' their healing abilities into other. This ability does not come naturally and must be trained in order to master this ability.

Angelic Summoning: A ability not naturally available to any kind of Angel, must be taught first then train in order to master it.

The Demigods Elites

The Demigods Elites or also known as Percy's Elites. They are a group of demigods that have been personally trained by Percy Jackson himself. They are the Elite of the Elites, Best of the Best. The members of the Demigod Elites are;

'Eizze' Grey; Daughter of Athena (Adopted Daughter of Percy Jackson).

Nick Rogers; Son of Poseidon.

Jason Grace; Son of Jupiter.

Frank Zang; Son of Mars.

Nico di Angelo; Son of Hades.

Hazel; Daughter of Pluto.

Piper Mclean; Daughter Aphrodite.

Damien Tyler Porter; Son of Hephaestus.

Elena Cassandra Jackson; Descendent of Hecate.

Jin Yug-Yung; Daughter of Nike.

June Underwood; Daughter of Hera.

Melinda Atlanta Smith; Daughter of Hecate.

Hideyoshi Harry Kenji Ikeda; Son of Eros.

These are the current members of the Elite Demigod that Percy Jackson has put together, They could add more, yet they mostly leave that up to Percy. Two new members have been added without Percy's knowing.

Jenny Rogers; Daughter of Poseidon.

Kimiko Kirigaya; Daughter of Mars (character taken from the story 'The Silent Swordswoman')


	3. an update

I'm typing this on my phone at the time. life and work have been getting in the way of my wirting. I've fnaily think i have it sorted out all that left is to fanish what chapters i've been working on, get new ones started, and get all the new ideas out of my head( so many ideas). I'll post all the new chapters as i finash them. I'm not sure which stories i'm going to contune, feel free to give me ideas, tell me whats good and whats bad, and give me adivce on my story telling. This is the Son of Oblivion signing on.


	4. why I couldn't

hey, im sorry for the mishap, my computers motherboard died on me. Ive got a new system now so i should be able to push some updates out. Ive got a ton of new story ideas to get out so expect some updates, however work will be getting very cazy soon so dont epect many updates this year.


	5. An update (12-04 22:03:28)

Hey guys, sorry for posting another AN insread of a chapter but a reveiw i read brougt up good point ( sorry for the bad grammer but im tuping this on a phone at work). i have too many ideas going on in more then one story, so to fix this ive been rereading my stories and noted down the ideas/charaters/weapons and are going to wirte them into new stories or rewirte old ones. the effected stories are going to be Shades of Insanity, beatiful Ends chapters 11-23, Thors Blessing, Birth of the Legend, Loves son,

zues redeption whos evil, beautiful consequences, Revenge of the gods, and the beginning. some of the ideas will become one-shots or short stoeies set in the story Tales from the multiverse or become new stories. i will be rewirting chapters 11-23 in beautiful ends(update on that coming later). im bout half way done with it, the first story to go up will be tale from the mutliverse set in The Beginning (thors blessing rewirte) then a new chapter for some other story however that will come after this year ends as work is going to get very busy soon (within a week) so i see you soon. check my tettwer or my bio for more after tomorrow.


End file.
